Jealous
by Indukcupang
Summary: Wonwoo cemburu Mingyu senyum sama seorang receptionist wanita dan membalas Mingyu dengan cara pendekatan dengan bellboy. Mingyu cemburu? Check this out. Present for MEANIE shipper. Yaoi. Incest with lil fluffy. RnR.


**Jealous**

 **.**

 **Indukcupang present**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **Warn! PWP. Kinky. Incest. Fiction with lil fluffy romance. Typo.**

 **.**

 **Mohon authornote dibaca setelah membacayah? Trims.**

 **.**

 **NP: VIXX - THE CLOSER**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan panjang diatas pesawat membuat kedua remaja itu hampir teler. Sebenarnya yang hampir teler itu hanya satu orang, cuma Mingyu. Dan yang satu lagi itu benar-benar teler dan diserang _jetlag_ , itu Wonwoo. Keduanya melakukan perjalanan ke England untuk bisnis yang dibina oleh Mingyu.

Begitulah mereka. Jika Mingyu dikejar perjalanan bisnis, maka ia tidak akan segan mengajak Wonwoo ikut dengannya. Tapi, sebelum ia mengajak Wonwoo sekalipun, remaja berwajah emo itu pasti akan lebih dulu menawarkan diri. Dan hampir setiap perjalanan bisnis, Wonwoo akan ikut dengan Mingyu.

Kehidupan yang memaksakan Mingyu untuk menghidupi Wonwoo layak seperti adiknya.

Tapi, tahukah? Wonwoo adalah saudara laki-lakinya. Kakaknya.

Kakak kandung.

Dan keduanya menyalahkan status adik kakak dan sepakat menjadi pembangkang dari yang Maha Kuasa untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih dan itu haram..

Siapa peduli? Mereka tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu mobil dibuka dari luar oleh petugas hotel ketika mobil yang dinaiki Mingyu dan Wonwoo berhenti tepat di pintu lobby. _Bellboy_ dengan cekatan datang dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada Mingyu dan pemuda tinggi berkulit tan itu mengangguk.

"Mari kami bantu, pak." Ucap sang _bellboy_ ketika Mingyu menarik tas yang ada di belakang. Dan Mingyu menyerahkan tasnya pada _bellboy_.

"Dibagasi, koper dan tasnya keluarkan." Perintah Mingyu tegas.

"Baik, pak."

"Trims,"

Lalu Mingyu menarik Wonwoo dan berjalan berdampingan. Langkah Mingyu sangat menunjukkan jati dirinya. Angkuh dan berkuasa.

Keduanya jalan beriringan menuju _frontdesk_ _receptionist_ dimana dibalik _counter_ terdapat sepasang manusia dengan senyum dibibirnya.

" _Good evening, Sir. Welcome to the Ritz London Hotel. How may I help you?_ " Seorang wanita cantik berkata ramah pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan senyuman 5 jari dibibirnya.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Saya akan menginap disini." Jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Sudah melakukan pemesanan sebelumnya, _sir_?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Sudah, yang memesan Kwon Soonyoung." Jawab Mingyu. _Receptionist_ itu mengangguk.

" _Wait a minute, sir._ " Ujar wanita itu sopan. Mingyu tersenyum samar.

"Awh! Sakit, Wonwoo!" Jerit Mingyu sambil mengusap pinggangnya kasar. Wonwoo baru saja mencubitnya dengan ganas. " _What's wrong?_ "

"Jangan tersenyum padanya. Menjijikkan!" Sergah Wonwoo marah. Wonwoo cemburu.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. "Cemburu, _darling_?" Goda Mingyu dengan mencolek dagu Wonwoo beberapa kali dan ditepis kasar oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo malu bukan main. Wajahnya memerah padam. Sialan.

"Siapa juga cemburu." Balas Wonwoo jutek.

"Aigoo~ menggemaskan sekali kalau kau cemburu, _dear_!" Goda Mingyu lagi.

"Ish!"

" _Excuse, sir._ " Wanita itu mengintruksi momen manis antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Dan keduanya menoleh. "Pemesanan untuk Kim Mingyu. Menginap selama 10 hari dan room _type_ nya _Royal Penthouse_. Benar, _sir_?"

"Benar." Jawab Mingyu seadanya. Tidak meladeni sang _receptionist_ karena kekasihnya tengah menatapnya tajam. Mingyu terkekeh. "Jangan menatap seperti itu, aku tidak akan berpaling." Ujarnya pelan pada Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo buang muka ketahuan cemburu.

 _Double_ , sialan.

 _Receptionist_ meminta kartu identitas Mingyu dan lalu mengisikan _form-form_ yang dibutuhkan dan diberikan pada Mingyu. Wanita itu memanggil _bellboy_ dan memintanya mengantar Mingyu dan Wonwoo kekamar mereka.

" _Have a good rest, sir._ " Ujar wanita itu masih dengan senyumannya. Wonwoo mengikuti _bellboy_ itu duluan, meninggalkan Mingyu dibelakang.

Wonwoo masih sebal dengan Mingyu yang masih saja tebar pesona pada _receptionist_ hotel itu. Menyebalkan.

"Silahkan, _sir_." Si bellboy mempersilahkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo memasuki lift terlebih dahulu. Setelah keduanya masuk laki-laki itu masuk dan menekan angka 20 dan pintu lift tertutup.

"Hei, kau orang asia?" Tanya Wonwoo pada laki-laki itu.

 _Bellboy_ tersebut berbalik dan mengangguk, "Ya, _sir_."

"Aha! Terlihat dari wajah tampanmu. Khas asia. Kau orang korea?!" Wonwoo berujar riang melihat _name tag_ laki-laki itu bertuliskan Lee.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tampan. "Benar, _sir_. Kalian orang korea?" _Bellboy_ itu balik bertanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Iya. Kami juga dari korea." Jawabnya.

Lift terus naik keatas. Wonwoo dan _bellboy_ itu bercakap-cakap formal tentang bagaimana London. Dan Wonwoo lupa keberadaan Mingyu yang sudah panas oleh api cemburu. Percakapan terhenti sesaat saat ketiganya keluar dari lift dan menuju _penthouse_ yang dipesan oleh Mingyu. _Bellboy_ tersebut membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut dan mempersilahkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo masuk terlebih dahulu. Lalu laki-laki itu membawakan barang bawaan keduanya kedalam dan meletakkannya di samping sofa putih yang terlihat sangat lembut.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu lagi, _sir_?" Tanya _bellboy_ tersebut dengan sopan. Sebelum Wonwoo membuka mulut, Mingyu menggeleng dan mengatakan _tidak ada_ dengan cepat. Dan _bellboy_ itu membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya disana.

"Dasar genit." Gumam Mingyu sedikit keras sambil menarik koper miliknya dan Wonwoo menuju kamar ketika melewati Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo memutar matanya bosan.

"Siapa suruh genit duluan." Balas Wonwoo tanpa melihat Mingyu yang berhenti dan menatapnya. Wonwoo mengacuh Mingyu dan berjalan menuju lantai dua _penthouse_ tersebut.

 _Besar juga_. Batin Wonwoo.

Melihat-lihat suasana _penthouse_ membuat Wonwoo tak sadar sekitar hingga ia terkejut oleh kedatangan Mingyu.

Mingyu menariknya lalu mendorongnya dan membuat tubuh Wonwoo bertabrakkan dengan dinding lemari pendingin. Keduanya tengah berada di sekitaran kitchen net. Tak sempat bertanya _ada apa_ , Mingyu sudah dulu menghamtam Wonwoo dengan ciuman yang menggairahkan. Tak siap dengan serangan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kewalahan untuk meladeni adiknya itu.

Lama saling memagut membuat Wonwoo kehilangan nafas. Setiap kali Mingyu melepaskan tautannya, ia kembali menyerang dan tidak membiarkan Wonwoo bernafas barang sedetik sekalipun. Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu keras, memberitahukan Mingyu bahwa ia hampir mati akibat sesak nafas.

Bunyi kecipak terdengar ketika Mingyu melepaskan tautan ciumannya. Wonwoo buru-buru mengambil udara dengan rakusnya. Bernafas dengan cepat.

"Mau membunuhku? Itu pisau!" Hardik Wonwoo marah.

Mingyu begitu tenang walau bahu dan dadanya turun naik. Tangan kanannya bertumpu dilemari pendingin untuk menahan pergerakan Wonwoo.

Selang beberapa detik, keduanya masih betah diposisi itu hingga kepala Mingyu bergerak maju dan bibirnya menyentuh lembutnya bibir Wonwoo. Tidak memaksan dan memburu kali ini. Begitu tenang, lambat dan lembut. Membawa api kemarahan Wonwoo padam olehnya dan menimbulkan api gairah yang menyerang hingga pangkal paha.

"Aku cemburu." Bisik Mingyu setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya kembali. Wonwoo mengerang kecewa. Ia kehilangan kelembutan pagutan Mingyu. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Mingyu meraih bongkahan pantat Wonwoo dan menariknya mendekat. Mingyu mengangkat tubuh kurus Wonwoo dan menggendongnya ala koala _style_.

Lalu mendudukkan Wonwoo dimeja makan yang ada disana. Mengecup bibir Wonwoo beberapa kali dan membuat pemuda berwajah datar itu menutup matanya dan menikmati kecupan-kecupan menegangkan yang Mingyu berikan.

Wonwoo melebarkan kedua pahanya karena tuntunan Mingyu. Pemuda tinggi itu membuat ruang antara pangkal paha Wonwoo dan menyentuh milik Wonwoo dari luar, dan menyebabkan Wonwoo menghempaskan kepalanya kebelakang tanda ia sangat menikmati hal itu.

Wonwoo mulai fokus. Ia menatap tepat dimanik mata Mingyu yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Aku ingin memasukimu." Bisik Mingyu berat.

Ya Tuhan. Suaranya membuat Wonwoo menegang.

" _I'm yours._ " Wonwoo berujar pasrah dihadapan Mingyu. Tangan Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu yang sempat meninggalkan selangkangannya dan kembali mendekat dan menyentuh miliknya dari balik _jeans_ yang digunakannya.

Nafas Mingyu memberat dan sesak.

"Sialnya, aku akan ada pertemuan sejam lagi. Aku harus apa.." Mingyu berkata alih-alih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan bisa cukup untuk sekali saja, sayang.." Ucap Mingyu sangat frustasi.

"Aku akan membantumu memasukiku berkali-kali dalam waktu 50menit, sayang." Jawab Wonwoo sambil mengelus rahang Mingyu yang tegas. Ya Tuhan, Mingyu tercipta begitu sempurna.

Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh dan ia turun dari meja makan tersebut. Mingyu hanya diam melihat pergerakan Wonwoo.

Dan ternyata Wonwoo mengikuti insting ukenya. Menurut pada sang Seme yang terlihat frustasi karena kelaparan dengan membuka _t-shirt_ panjang dan celana _jeans_ nya sendiri. Menarik celana tersebut dan meninggalkan celana dalam _merk calvin klein_ yang membungkus miliknya yang hampir sempurna menegang.

Seperti baru dirasuki, Mingyu menerjang Wonwoo dan memagut pemuda itu dengan ciuman memabukkan. Suara erangan dan desahan akan kenikmatan duniawi yang meluncur indah begitu saja dari kedua mulut dua orang pemuda itu.

Ruangan _kitchen_ yang pinggirannya berhadapan dengan kaca yang memisahkan keduanya dengan alam bebas. Punggung telanjang Wonwoo bersandar di dinginnya dinding kaca tersebut membuat Wonwoo menggigil antara sakitnya dingin kaca dan panasnya api gairah yang dihidupkan Mingyu. Ditambah dengan suhu ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup panas bagi kedua insan disana. Meskipun ada semilir angin yang melewati celah jendela kamar tersebut dan menyentuh kulit mereka. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan, mereka masih merasa kepanasan didalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang tengah mereka berdua lakukan.

"Aku akan cepat." Gumam Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menarik sabuk celana Mingyu dan lalu menurunkan celana Mingyu dengan cepat. Tanpa membuka kemeja yang digunakannya, Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo dan menurunkan _underwear_ yang digunakan kekasihnya dan sekaligus kakaknya itu. Setelah menurunkan _underwear_ Wonwoo, segera Mingyu melakukan penetrasi dilubang Wonwoo menggunakan jemarinya. Alih-alih mempersiapkan lubang Wonwoo, Mingyu menurunkan _underwear_ nya sendiri.

Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang saat Mingyu masih sibuk menggoda lubangnya dengan jemarinya. Pandangan pemuda itu menangkap sesuatu yang begitu menggiurkan. Milik Mingyu mengacung gagah minta dipuaskan. Dan Wonwoo mendekatkan tangannya kearah milik Mingyu namun ditahan oleh pemuda tinggi berkulit tan tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan bisikan sedih.

"Kita harus cepat." Jawab Mingyu. "Kulum." Mingyu mendekatkan jemarinya kedepan mulut Wonwoo dan dengan senang hati Wonwoo mengulum jemari panjang Mingyu.

Sial. Milik Mingyu semakin mengeras karenanya. Harusnya kelaminnya yang berada disana.

Mingyu menarik jemarinya dan membuat Wonwoo mendesah kecewa. Dan desahan tersebut berganti dengan tanda kenikmatan ketika Mingyu kembali menusuk lubangnya dengan jemari Mingyu.

"Oohhh.. Yaaahhh.." Desah Wonwoo ribut.

Setelah yakin dengan penetrasinya, Mingyu mengarahkan miliknya kelubang Wonwoo. Kedua mendesis keras ketika Mingyu mulai membelah lubang Wonwoo dengan pelan membuat sensasi tegang yang menggoda. Dan keduanya mendesah berat ketika Mingyu berhasil membenamkan miliknya. Mingyu mengecup punggung dan bahu Wonwoo berkali-kali dan terakhir Mingyu membenamkan kecupannya dileher Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo menegang yang mengakibatkan lubangnya berkerut berkedut mengcengkram milik Mingyu.

"Rileks, _dear_. Kau bisa melumpuhkannya kalau begini.." Bisik Mingyu karena merasakan ngilu pada miliknya. Wonwoo mengatur desir darahnya dan membawa dirinya tenang dan rileks. "Aku bergerak ya?" Tanya Mingyu ketika merasakan bahwa Wonwoo sudah menerimanya. Dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

Lenguhan nikmat, terus Mingyu keluarkan dari mulutnya disaat miliknya itu diremas-remas oleh dinding rektum Wonwoo didalam sana. Dan sang kekasihnya tersebut juga hanya bisa melenguh antara nikmat dan juga sakit sebagai balasan, disaat sang adik terus menginvasi lubangnya tanpa ampun.

"Ahh! ahh! hhh~~ Gyuuuh, fasterhh.." Ujar Wonwoo disela-sela erangan dan desahan nikmatnya. Kedua matanya yang beberapa saat lalu tertutup kini mulai terbuka, menampilkan manik matanya yang tersirat oleh nafsu dan lelah.

Tentu saja lelah. Perjalanan yang melelahkan dan langsung digempur.

Mingyu mendesah keras saat lubang Wonwoo berkontraksi, membuat dinding rectum Wonwoo menyempit dan makin menghisap kejantanannya untuk masuk lebih dalam pada lubang Wonwoo.

"Akhh.. Aku sampai. Uhh.."

Wonwoo orgasme lebih dulu. Tangan lemas menahan diri dikaca penthouse hingga ia menabrakkan dirinya ke kaca tersebut. Mingyu bukannya berhenti atau memelankan gerakannya, tapi ia tetap menusuk Wonwoo tanpa ampun dan membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau harus bertahan demi memuaskan adiknya.

Menyadari Wonwoo tak kuat menahan tubuh, Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo dan meraih Wonwoo untuk berada digendongannya. Mingyu begitu terlihat jantan.

Posisi yang begitu menguntungkan. Dimana milik Mingyu tertanam begit dalam menyentuh titik nikmat Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo mendesah ribut.

Kedua kaki Wonwoo memeluk pinggang Mingyu dengan erat. Dan disaat Mingyu melesakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi dengan tempo masuk keluarnya yang semakin bertambah cepat. Kedua insan manusia itu langsung meneriakkan nama pasangan mereka dengan keras. Bersamaan langsung dengan keluarnya cairan dari dalam kejantanan mereka masing-masing.

Keduanya masih melenguh nikmat disaat cairan putih mereka mulai keluar dengan bebas. Dengan cairan Wonwoo yang mengotori dada dan perut keduanya, sedangkan cairan Mingyu tertanam didalam lubang Wonwoo sepenuhnya.

Mingyu menyandarkan Wonwoo dikaca penthouse. Mengecup bibir Wonwoo beberapa kali.

"Diluar sangat indah." Gumam Mingyu. Tanpa mau melihat keluar, Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Mingyu. "Tapi, yang dihadapanku jauh lebih dari indah. Kau sempurna, Wonwoo.." Bisik Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersipu malu dan berhasil membuat Mingyu gemas.

"Aku masih ingin.." Bisik Mingyu dengan suara berat khasnya.

"Dikamar." Pinta Wonwoo lalu melesakkan wajahnya dipepotongan leher Mingyu dan membuat tanda disana. "Kau milikku.."

"Aku milikmu."

"Nyahhh.."

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo kekamar besar dengan tempat tidur _king size._ Melepaskan cairan cinta beberapa kali hingga Wonwoo tepar dan menyadarkan Mingyu bahwa ia masih punya pekerjaan yang membawa mereka ke negera inggris ini.

 **.**

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Hai. Rindupadaku tidak? HAHA. Tidak? Oke.**

 **And. WATDEPAK. Gue bikin pwp egen hiks. Maafkaan dosa bini wonwoo ya gusti:'))))**

 **Gue cuma mau beri tahu beberapa hal.**

 **Pertama. Gue rindu meanie. Gue rindu nulis fanfic meanie. Dan gue bahagia SEVENTEEN Comeback. Mereka menggempur dunia gue banget yeh sama foto2 mereka. Dan ayan gue kumat sama teaser01nya. DAN MAKIN PARAH SEBELUM ITU PAS HIGHLIGHT MEDLEY! OMG! WONWOO NGEVOCAL ITU LEBIH GREGET DIBANDING DENGER MINGYU NGERAP. I'M SERIOUSLY.**

 **Kedua. Gue lagi dalam masa ujian akhir semester satu. Gue anak kelas12 lhoyaa. Apalagi anak SMK dilengkapi dengan Ujian Praktek yang menakutkan dan melelahkan. Gue bener-bener gada waktu buat nulis. Dan hari ini hari terakhir ujian praktek makanya bisa nulis ini. Senin besok ujian teori. Duh otakku mumet.**

 **Ketiga. Well, katakan ini berita buruk bagi kalian yang menunggu fanfic STORY OF US. Gue hiatusin dulu yah? Maaf:'( gue belum konek sama kasus didalamnya, apalagi dimasa ujian ini. Maafin gue yah? Sebagai gantinya baca ini dulu. Hehe**

 **Keempat. Bentar lagi gue ulangtahun. Hehe. Gada yang mau ngasih kado gitu?bhaks. Atau berbaik hati nawarin diri buat nulis fanfic yang dikhususin buat gue?._. Hehehe. Nyolot yeeh.**

 **Kelima. Udah segitu aja.**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk review di Passion in the morning. Anggap saja fanfic ini side story yeeh. Kaya di Satnite wks.**

 **And, last. Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini dan sudi membaca author notenyaah. Dan maaf atas kekurangan.**

 **Wanna review?**

 **See you with other fiction, darling.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
